


The Bar

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bar Owner Castiel, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean, Fingering, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, bar sex, soap as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean grinned and threw back another shot as he listened to the guy talking to him. If he kept this up he wouldn’t be paying for any of his drinks.





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean grinned and threw back another shot as he listened to the guy talking to him. If he kept this up he wouldn’t be paying for any of his drinks and the thought alone was enough to have him offer another flirty grin at the older man. It never hurt to enjoy free drinks especially when Tuesdays were pretty much the only night he could get into this bar without the owner being around.

He took another shot, ordered by the man next to him, before listening as the guy rambled. Dean was having trouble even focusing on the words, enjoying the buzz in his body and the warmth of alcohol, before he realized someone else was watching him. It was a new set of eyes on him and Dean glanced around until he landed on bright blue.

The gaze was unflinching and his fuzzy mind struggled to figure out why the man looked familiar. Dean shoved it to the side and glanced back when he felt a warm hand on his thigh. Hot breath brushed against his ear and then again when the man leaned close to talk, “You should come home with me tonight, green eyes.” the man’s voice was rough with lust and Dean shivered at the tone. “I’d fuck you right. No one else here is going to show you the kind of time that I can.” it wasn’t the first offer like it Dean had received and he’d gone into the bathroom with several men since he started sneaking into the bar.

Dean stared at him, looked him up and down, before grinning again. “You think no one else here could show me a better time?” it was teasing and light, he was floating on so many shots, as the guy grinned at him.

He would rather go into the bathroom, get bent over the sink and feel that huge cock that he could see buried balls deep in his ass.

There was a predatory edge to the grin directed at him and Dean remembered all the warnings he’s had over the years about his looks. Warnings about how his looks were only going to attract the wrong kind of person but he didn’t care.

Dean used whatever he could to his advantage and damn the consequences. He preferred touch and pleasure and getting lost in it with the low burn of alcohol in his system.

The teenager could feel the hand moving up his leg, rubbing against the front of his pants, and grinned invitingly. “If you want a fuck you’ll have to take it in the bathroom.”

He watched the man’s eyes darken with lust and found himself being pulled through the bar, into the bathroom, before the man locked the door and eagerly started working his pants down. There was no foreplay, nothing sweet or gentle, as he was quickly bent over the nearest sink of his naked ass was offered up at a good fuckable height.

Dean knew it was a good height considering how many times he’d found himself in this same position with men far too old for him but every last one of them eager to stick their cocks in a young, tight ass and fuck until they blew their load.

“This will have to do.” Slick and slippery fingers rubbed greedily against his tight hole. Without any finesse they pushed in and Dean jerked at the unexpected burn, gasping and biting back a sound of pain, as the man worked his thick fingers inside.

Dean whined at the ache and struggled to relax against the intrusion as the slick fingers rubbed against his inner walls, slicking them, before they pulled out and pushed back in slicker than before.

He shuddered and jerked as the man sloppily prepared them, fumbling and hurried, until he seemed satisfied and Dean heard the wet slide of a hand moving over a hardening cock. Dean blinked and swallowed. His ass ached and he could feel whatever the man had used dribbling out of his lightly loosened hole.

Then the fat, blunt head of the man’s cock pushed against his hole and started to sink in. it burned and ached and spread him wide as hands gripped him.

Seconds passed before the man slammed into him with a grunt of pleasure and strong hands gripped his hips. The pace was fast, rough and punishing as Dean’s fingers curled around the sink and he moaned with each brush against his prostate.

Bathroom fucks were always hard and fast. They always burned and his ass always ached the day after.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” The man panted as he viciously fucked and fucked and fucked into Dean’s ass. Skin slapped against skin, the man fucking in balls deep on every thrust, while Dean clenched and moaned.

His cheeks were flushed hotly and his mouth hung open as his breathing came in rapid, uneven pants barely heard of the sounds of fucking and the man’s pleasure.

“Fucking perfect ass. So round and fuckable.” The man’s voice was wrecked and Dean reached under to stroke himself. It had his toes curling and his breathing coming quicker. He whined and shuddered as the man’s pace fell off. It started to lose its rhythm but it was just as hard and fast as before.

Then the man slammed deep, hips jerking forward, as he moaned and came with a grunt. Dean choked as his hand moved quicker and he came four strokes later with a loud little wail of pleasure.

It ached when the softening cock slipped free and brushed his puffy rim. Come leaked back out, running down his leg and Dean was grateful his pants were dark enough to hide the evidence because he hadn’t thought to say anything about a condom.

“Hell of a fuck.” The man looked smug, pleased and sated as he cleaned himself up. Dean stumbled when he moved off of the sink and cleaned himself as best he could. He hauled his pants up and zipped them as the man turned to leave. “Thanks. I wouldn’t mind another go at that ass of yours when I have more time to enjoy it.”

“If you’re lucky.” Dean tossed back as he zipped his pants and followed the man out. He managed to reclaim his spot, order another drink and twenty minutes later another older man was clearly angling for a fuck.

The second man’s hand was idly stroking his thigh when Dean felt the hand jerk back. Surprise showed on the man’s face and Dean blinked before turning to see what had spooked him.

It was the man with blue eyes and Dean’s brain finally clicked into place where he’d seen the guy before.

Castiel Novak, the owner of the bar and a well-known member of the community. His family was filthy rich and he was friends with seemingly everyone.

Dean swallowed and shifted on his seat, ass aching and reminding him of the fuck he’d already enjoyed, as the man next to him muttered something, paid his tab and took his drink elsewhere. He watched Castiel take the seat next to him and Dean’s fingers tightened on his shot glass.

“You come in here frequently on Tuesday. I wonder why.” it wasn’t a question and Dean managed to meet those serious eyes staring at him.

This was it. He was going to get kicked out or Castiel was going to call one of his friends at the police station to arrest Dean. “I’ll go. I’m sorry.” he murmured but the words were slightly slurred and if he could look closer he would have been able to see the extra emotion in those blue eyes.

“You don’t have to leave.” and Dean can’t mistake that tone. It’s a tone he’s heard on so many occasions he’s lost track at this point. Those blue eyes are dark with obvious lust and Dean swallows for a completely different reason. Another man, far older than him, eager to fuck a pretty teenager. “I wanted to offer you something else.”

“Oh?”

“Do you want to go to the backroom?” Castiel asked and Dean could see that the older man was watching him. That he saw the way Dean’s lips parted and his eyes widened at the confirmation. “Come on.” Castiel stood and Dean knew he could see how Dean barely managed to get his unstable legs underneath him before he was following.

Castiel had been watching Dean most of the night and he’d watched how the teenager, because it was more than obvious Dean wasn’t legal, flirted his way into free drinks and went to the bathroom for what was very obviously a rough fuck considering the way Dean had carefully sat down.

He pushed a door open and moved until he reached one of the backrooms, holding the door open, as Dean walked inside before looking around. Dean blinked and watched as Castiel closed the door before turning the music playing up. It was more than obvious that was to cover up what was going to be happening.

Dean watched as Castiel came up to him and then he was being pulled into a rough kiss. It was possessive and aggressive as he moaned against the older man. Fingers clutched at him and they were pressed together as another hand worked on his pants. “I wasn’t the only one thinking about bending you over tonight, half the bar was watching that bathroom door jealously. I might not be the first one fucking you tonight but I am getting a chance to fuck that tight little ass of yours without the worry of someone walking in on us.”

He ended up on the desk, completely naked and still sloppy from the bathroom fuck, as Castiel’s fingers work inside him to stretch him open better than the other man had. They pumped inside him, twisting to find his prostate, until he was a babbling mess and begging for more. It didn’t matter that his ass ached and burned. The pain added to the pleasure of clever fingers rubbing his prostate to the point that Dean was going to come untouched. “Please please fuck me.” it was desperate and Dean could see the smirk.

Castiel didn’t bother speaking as he rolled on a condom, slicked himself up with actual lube instead of the soap Dean had realized the other man had used and within seconds Castiel started to press inside Dean as he moaned on the desk. Dean’s legs locked around Castiel’s waist and finally the older man had bottomed out inside him with a throaty groan of delight. “So good.” Castiel’s voice was rough and when he pulled back before thrusting forward Dean’s mouth fell open in another moan. “I can see why you’re so fucking popular.”

“Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh oh _fuck_.”

“I hope you realize if you expect to use my bar I’m going to expect something out of it. I’m risking a lot letting you come in here, drink while being clearly underage and then greedily taking as many cocks as you can in your slutty ass from men clearly old enough to be your father.”

Dean nodded even as he clenched and moaned his enjoyment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one sitting in a folder on my laptop. Hopefully at least a few of you enjoy this one. I'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) that readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will take the time to leave a comment. I'll have to wait and see.


End file.
